


Metalmouth And Her New Friend

by Introverted_Cupcake_x



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexuality, a simple 'boy meets girl' fic, and laughing about slutty cheerleaders, but just two dorks bonding over nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Cupcake_x/pseuds/Introverted_Cupcake_x
Summary: Hal Esposito started the day positive until he slipped on some marbles dropped by a Republican, ruining his outlook on life in general for a few minutes until he meets a nerd carrying out work experience with the school nurse. There, they begin to bond over insecurity-causing nicknames and laugh about bitchy cheerleaders...





	Metalmouth And Her New Friend

It was another generically sunny day at Bullworth Academy for Hal Esposito up until he walked up the steps to the school and slipped on a patch of marbles that someone dropped, landing on his face against the very-hard concrete steps. Other students gasped and ‘ooo’ed in sympathy before bursting out laughing as he stumbled to his feet with a bloody nose. Vance, in a panic, helped him up by his arm.

“Gotcha there, buddy… Damn, we gotta get your nose checked by the doc!” he cursed. He then proceeded to accidentally slip on a stray marble and dragged Hal down the steps, with the larger guy landing on him and squashing him. The onlookers creased, howling at the comedic sight along with a small group of Preps chortling as Tad laughed the loudest while swinging a small bag of marbles.

“Better go see the doctor while you’re still eligible for free healthcare!” he sneered and his pals bellowed even harder.

Hal got off his friend, apologising profusely and helped Vance up. Oh he so wants to pound Tad’s face into the ground right now…

Luckily for the pre, the school bell began to chime and students started flooding into the main building. Vance groaned and nudged Hal’s shoulder.

“Go on, I’ll let Ms Phillips know that you’re at the infirm…” Vance rubbed his head, not looking particularly good. “I gotta go to art, Jimmy’s being a model apparently…” Hal shook his head and patted his shoulder before walking to the infirmary near the front doors.

And today was going so good as well. Hal discovered a way to make brownies in a mug with minimal ingredients and a microwave thanks to a letter that he received this morning from his mother. He’s even got some money aside to buy ingredients in the town later…

The door squeaked open and he entered, pinching his bloody nose, and sighed.

“‘Ey doc, I fell on the steps an’...” he blinked as he saw one of the girls - one dressed like a nerd - sitting at the nurse’s computer and staring at the information. “Uh… who’re’ya?”

The girl gasped and quickly shot to her feet. Hal noticed that she’s only roughly about his height. Her beehive-style hair bounced a little and she hurriedly adjusted her glasses.

“H-hi!” she spluttered, “sorry, I was just so interested in what the school records have on each student! Did you know that this one kid has erectile dysfun--” she quickly shut her mouth, “--OF COURSE it’s all confidential information but you know girls like me, we like to know EVERYTHING there is about other people despite not being so interesting ourselves, but I’m aspiring to be a cardiovascular surgeon one day so Dr Crabblesnitch has given me special permission to work as an assistant for a week and this is my first day, so--”

“‘S alright,” Hal cut her off tiredly, feeling overwhelmed by her sudden chatter, “I jus’ landed on my nose.” The nerd nodded quickly and frantically searched about in the drawers while Hal glanced about and found a chair to sit on. As he watched her tug a box of tissues off the shelf, he couldn’t help but stare at her butt - _‘Shit, Hal, don’t stare at ladies you don’t know!’_ \- before looking away quickly.

“Here, Mr Esposito!” he heard her say cheerily and tissues appeared in his vision. He pulled a couple out and pinched his nose, tilting his head back, but the stand-in nurse yelped: “Wait! Tilt your head FORWARD otherwise all the blood will go down your throat!”

But it was too late.

Hal’s eyes shot wide and his body doubled over just as he felt a metallic sting in his mouth and he coughed and spluttered. The schoolgirl rushed to the sink, poured some water into a glass beaker and handed it to him, as he quickly gulped it all down and put it on the table with a gasp.

“Aw man!” he spat, “blood doesn’t taste nice…”

Suddenly, the girl giggled and he stared at her. This time, he got a proper look at the temporary nurse and her girl’s green astronomy club dress over her blouse and red ribbon, which clashed with her pink dolly shoes. As he caught a glimmer of her braces and her brown eyes, he felt his heart miss a beat.

“I hope it doesn’t… otherwise that’d… that’d prove that vampires are real,” she laughed, looking unsure as she said that. Hal found himself smiling too and her eyes lit up.

“Maybe they are real - they just got a taste for real food,” he added.

“Yeah!” she giggled before handing him another tissue, holding up an empty bin for the bloody one to be dumped into. “My name is Beatrice, by the way. I’m not usually in class with you, except for Biology.”

“I’m Hal. Well, you kinda know me already,” he shrugged and the brunette reached up to lightly touch a scratch on the side of his forehead, just above his left eyebrow, that he didn’t notice before as he winced, and Beatrice quickly withdrew her hand to pick up the first aid kit nearby.

“Sorry, I just noticed that scratch - did you get it from a fall?” she asked, tugging out a cloth and went to the sink to dampen it. Hal thought back to earlier when he slipped on the marbles and nodded.

“Probably,” he stopped pinching his nose and thankfully the bleeding seemed to have stopped, but now he’s going to fight the itchiness later and resist the urge to scratch. “Some damn preps dropped marbles at our steps.” Beatrice grimaced.

“Silly guys… it’s all that money and too much free time. Oh, please tilt your head to the right…” Hal did as he was told as the brunette lightly pressed the cloth against the scratch and he inhaled sharply. “Sorry!”

“Dun’ apologise,” he said, “if it stings, it works.”

“Okay…” Beatrice touched his scratch again and he shut his eyes, but relaxed more. Gently, she wiped excess blood away before dumping the cloth and taping on a plaster. “Cuts to the head bleed a lot more than elsewhere on the body, so keep that plaster on until it bleeds through and put another one on.” Hal roses his eyebrows in interest.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Beatrice nodded, excited. “Humans bleed like pigs when they get even the smallest cuts to the head.”

“In that case, I’d bleed twice as much!” Hal laughed and the girl just stared at him, wondering if laughing is highly inappropriate.

“I don’t think you’re a pig…?” she said lightly and the guy just sniggered.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been called worse,” he shrugged it off and stood up. Beatrice snorted like a pig and Hal thought it was adorable.

“Doesn’t compared to what I get called by Mandy everyday,” she said, “her favourite insult is Metalmouth.” Now it was Hal’s turn to look horrified.

“No way! That’s a pretty sweet name for a band!” he said excitedly and the nerd went ‘huh?’ “Think about it - all the metal bands you hear about use ‘Death this’ and ‘Death Blood Gutspill 2011’ or something unoriginal, but Metalmouth sounds more fresh and original! You get me?” Beatrice could only nod. Hal coughed and lowered his voice, feeling more jittery the longer he spoke to her like he consumed a packet of pure sugar. “B-but like… don’t let it get to you. Imagine yourself in an actual band called Metalmouth, and Mandy is just a groupie’s girlfriend who doesn't want to be there and would rather ride the dick of every friend he has!” Beatrice suddenly burst out laughing. It was a rather unique laugh, with a mix of snorts that somehow tickled the large greaser into chuckling.

“R-riding them all like horses into the… into the sunset!” Beatrice lost her breath and she had to sit down, but even then she wheezed with tears in her eyes as her lungs hurt from laughing so much at the mental imagery. Hal couldn’t take it as he also roared with laughter and sat opposite her, both cackling like hyenas on LSD. There are many odd moments in Bullworth Academy over the years, but a greaser and a nerd laughing over the promiscuity of a Jock cheerleader is one of them.

“She’d be in a band called Dickrider!” she giggled. “O-or better! The Pretty Lame-brains!”

“Ooooo sweet burn!” Hal belted and they collapsed again.

It took a few good seconds but they finally regained their breaths, but just as they looked at each other’s faces again their smiles split, both feeling a warm fuzziness of newborn familiarity and solidarity.

“I know societal norms won’t be willing to accept, but…” Beatrice began unsurely with a dying smile, “would you care to be my friend?” For a moment her heart cracked when Hal’s big smile dropped, but then he nodded firmly and held his hand out.

“Why the hell not - I haven’t had a great laugh in ages!”

Beatrice smiled brightly and quickly grabbed his hand to shake it.

“Great!” she shrieked gleefully (which startled Hal) and took another look at his swollen nose and at the plaster above his eyebrow. “Looks like you’re going to be a-okay too! Don’t forget to change the plaster this evening and if you’re starting to get any headaches, then don’t hesitate to knock on my window!”

“Okay then!” Hal nodded and stood up. “Thanks, doc,” he said, winking for added effect and the other classmate giggled.

“One day, I’ll be officially known as Doctor Beatrice Trudeau!” she sighed dreamily. “But I won’t mind you calling me that either way.”

“Well, I better see you around, Beatrice,” Hal smiled, adjusting his leather jacket unconsciously, “thanks for helping me. I’ll definitely come to you for medical help again.”

“You’re welcome!” she beamed as he walked through the door, flashing her a smile before closing it and she could barely contain her giggles.

Skipping to the desk, she dropped onto the revolving chair and quickly spun it and laughed happily. _‘I made a friend and he’s so sweet!’_

* * *

 

Outside, Hal felt his heart fly as high as the sky as he thought about Beatrice.

_‘I made a friend and she’s so cute!’_ Hal thought to himself. With that realisation, the sun seemed to shine brighter, the crops flourished and life suddenly felt like a million golden salted caramel brownies drizzled with belgian chocolate sauce.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to write more on these two.


End file.
